Duo:The Great Destroyer never again
by D-Scythe
Summary: After hilde's death at the hands of pirates, Duo follows clues into the heart of a new and sinister organization. Intrigue and Betryal abound in this fast-paced saga!
1. Tragedy and Remembrance

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The shuttle was jarred by a massive explosion. The dorsal fin disintegrated as the engines overloaded. The passenger section spiraled silently through space. For a moment it seemed unharmed. Then it continued to rotate, revealing a charred gaping hole. Bodies floated freely in the airless abyss. They were to far away to see details, but... Desperate thoughts whirled through his mind. She wasn't on-board, She was in the cockpit, she had gotten to a pressure suit. But no, he knew it wasn't true. Floating almost mockingly by the wreckage was that damn mysterious suit. Then he saw her body...  
  
"Hilde!!!!" Duo sat bolt upright in his bed, cold sweat pouring down his brow. Desperately he felt the bed beside him, but it was empty, it would always be empty now. Leaning forward and holding his head in his hands, he let the tears stream down his face. Racked by sobs he whispered her name, "Hilde..."  
  
Early morning sunlight streamed through the window. Duo groaned and sat upright, rubbing his eyes. Squinting, he surveyed his apartment. It was dirty and cramped. Too full of memories. Hilde had picked it out, said it would be perfect for the two of them. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away. He had to get out. Go talk to someone, someone who would listen.   
  
Groggily he stumbled to the phone. Leaning against the table, he punched one of the auto dial buttons. After a few moments a person appeared on the screen.  
  
"Morning Duo, what's up?" Quatre asked, "Then he noticed Duo's expression. "Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
Duo cleared his throat, "Quatre, I need a place to stay for a while. This place hurts too much."  
  
Quatre smiled sympathetically, "Feel free to come here any time Duo. I've got more than enough room in this house. I'll send a shuttle. When do you want it?"  
  
"Soon as possible. New York's the closest space port."  
  
"It'll be there in an hour."  
  
Duo forced a smile, "Thanks old buddy. I owe you one."  
  
Smiling warmly Quatre replied, "No problem, I'll see you soon." The screen blinked off. Duo stood for a moment, starring at the unit. Then he slowly made his way to the bathroom.   
  
Standing under the shower, he leaned his head against the tile wall and let the steam envelop him. His mind wandered, the first time he'd met her, the times they'd spent together on the colonies, the celebrations after the war, asking her to marry him...  
  
Shaking his head angrily he stepped out of the shower. He glanced at the mirror, a haggard, bloodshot face starred back. Growling angrily, he punched the mirror, cracking the glass. Pain shot through his hand. He starred at it dumbly as blood trickled from his knuckles. Grabbing a white cloth he bound his hand.   
  
A half hour later, Duo stood at the New York space port. He had forsaken his minister's outfit in favor of jeans and a brown leather jacket. His hair was not braided but hung free at his back. He had no suitcase. In his pockets he had his wallet with as much money as the bank would let him withdraw, A small package, and a picture of Hilde.  
  
A tall Arabic man strode forward. "Are you Duo Maxwell?" He asked. Duo nodded. "Master Quatre's shuttle is right this way." Nodding again Duo followed him silently.  
  
Quatre's shuttle was empty. Duo chose a seat towards the back and collapsed into it. The engines thrummed to life. A minute later Duo was asleep.   
  
When he awoke, Duo found himself lying on a bed in what seemed to be a guest room. Stretching, Duo rolled to his feet. Walking to the door, he peeked out the door. A hall led to an elaborate staircase. Shrugging he wandered downstairs. His stomach led him to the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge he opened. Sitting in front was a slice of Sausage pizza, Hilde's favorite. Fighting tears he slammed the door shut. Miserably he walked back to the living room.   
  
Quatre was sitting on the couch starring out the window. Turning, he smiled, "Afternoon Duo, I was wondering when you'd wake up."  
  
Duo nodded noncommittally and sat down in an armchair across from Quatre. Sensing that Duo was not in the mood for pleasantries, Quatre merely handed him a cup of tea. Duo smiled weakly and accepted it.   
  
After a few minutes, he sighed, "It's been a month now." Quatre said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Routine mission. Damn it Quatre, it wasn't even a mission!" Duo exploded. Springing to his feet he started to pace. "It was a freaking shuttle flight. The only reason I wasn't on it was because I was too damn cheap to ship my Mobile Suit. Those pirates attacked for no reason. Fifty Torus models. With Deathscythe Hell it should have been a slaughter. The shuttle shouldn't have been scratched. And there was a contingent of Virgos with us. Virgos! But there was a suit. I never got a good look at it. It was everywhere at once." Duo seemed to have expended all of his energy and slumped into his chair trembling. "I tried Quatre. I tried so hard." Tears began to leak from his eyes and he closed them.  
  
Quatre reached out and patted his hand sympathetically. "Duo, it's not your faul-"  
  
"Of course it's my fault!" Duo was up and pacing again. "I was there Quatre, I was there. I was hacking my way through a bunch of Toruses while that, that suit, was killing her. How is it not my fault?" He collapsed again, panting from his outburst.  
  
Quatre kept his voice placating as he answered. "That suit was superior to yours. How could you fight it?"  
  
This time Duo did not explode he just put his hand over his eyes and said quietly, "Quatre, during the war, there wasn't a pilot we couldn't take out, a suit we couldn't beat. How is it that in two years we've become so weak? Wuffei would be calling us all foolish children if he wasn't to busy fighting in the border colonies."  
  
Quatre stayed quiet for a few moments and mulled over what he had said. "What you need, I think, is something to take your mind off of the tragedy." Brightening he said, "You should come to Heero and Releena's wedding. All of our friends will be there. Zechs will probably show up and I know he and Heero won't be able to resist competing at something."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Duo said hollowly. Starring forlornely into space he downed his tea. "When is the," He paused for a moment as though he were about to choke. "When's the wedding."  
  
"Next Saturday. Didn't you get an invitation?"  
  
"I haven't bothered looking at my mail since, since," He couldn't finish the sentence, "I haven't looked at my mail for a month." He glanced down at the floor, embarrassed at his inability to finish a sentence.  
  
Quatre drew Duo into a friendly embrace. "It's all going to be Ok. I'm here for you, we're all here for you. Me, Trowa, Heero, even Wuffei, any of us will try and help you any way we can. Everything's going to be fine, all right?"  
  
Duo nodded and gave another weak smile, "Thanks Quatre. You're not gonna lock me in my room or anything are you?"  
  
Quatre laughed, "Of course not, Duo! Feel free to roam the grounds all you like. I usually swim in the Oasis at dawn, it's so peaceful. You should join me some morning. And remember if you need anything at all just come find me."  
  
For the first time in a month Duo smiled, a real genuine smile. "Thanks alot old buddy." With that he stood and wandered off to explore the house.   
  
Quatre watched him leave and smiled. "I think he's going to be all right," he murmured.  
  



	2. A bitter wedding

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next week passed easily. Duo seemed to be rising from his depression. He still got a bit choked when something reminded him of Hilde, but he no longer looked so desolate. He made it a morning ritual to join Quatre at the oasis and swim. He found it was very pleasant to immerse his body in the water and watch the sun rise over the sands.  
  
Finally it was Saturday. Quatre had the jet waiting at 9:30. He and Duo were both dressed in tuxedos. Duo shuffled uncomfortably when he saw Quatre holding a wrapped package. "Oh crap," he muttered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"I don't have a present," he smacked his head, "How could I forget?"  
  
Quatre laughed easily, "Don't worry about. They'll just be happy you're there" With that they hurried onto the jet.  
  
It was only an hour flight, but traffic was horrible. By the time they had gotten to the Peacecraft Mansion, the wedding was about to begin. They hurried inside and looked around. Releena's mother sat in the front row and Zechs sat beside her. Next to him was Noin who was talking quietly to Sally Poe. A few feet away Wuffei sat looking angry.   
  
Uh oh, Quatre thought, Sally and Wuffei are having more problems. Oh well.  
  
Trowa was talking with his sister Catherine and a few people Quatre didn't recognize. Heero and Releena were no where to be seen but that was to be expected. Suddenly Quatre ducked behind Duo. "What? What is it Quatre."  
  
"She's here." Quatre said significantly.  
  
"Oh come on you're not still mad at Dorothy are you?"  
  
"Well last time we met she did try to kill me."  
  
"Come off it Quatre, that was two years ago! Oh well, looks like everyone's here."  
  
They went over to where Trowa was standing. They were about to join the conversation when the Organ began to play. Quickly they scrambled into a pew. Releena and Heero walked down the isle. Heero was dressed in a tuxedo. His hair was combed and, he was smiling. Duo did a double take. It was undeniable, Heero Yui looked happy. Releena strode serenely beside him dressed in a flowing whit dress. Her hair was up with white roses tucked into it.  
  
Doctor J stood at the alter and they exchanged their vows. Through the ceremony Duo had looked more and more depressed. When they kissed, he grimaced.   
  
At the reception he resisted all attempts at conversation. He seemed distant, not paying any attention to the world around him. He didn't even notice when Zechs and Heero tried to kill each other with iron spars. All in good fun of course. Releena didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with her brother and her husband engaging in mortal combat. They had done nothing but for as long as they'd known each other. But Duo noticed none of it.  
  
Noin was feeling sorry for him and came over and asked if he wanted to dance. At this Duo totally broke down. Reeling back he shouted, "How can you ask me that?" Tears gleamed in his eyes, "I should be dancing with my wife. She's dead! Why do you want to make this more painful than it all ready is?"   
  
With that he spun around and sprinted out the door.  
  
Quatre shouted, "Duo, wait!" he looked around helplessly, "What do we do now?"  
  
Heero ran after Duo and yelled over his shoulder, "I'll get him."  
  
Outside it had gotten dark. There had been a short shower earlier and the grass was wet. The night had a rich earthy smell. Duo's chest heaved as he sprinted across the lawn. The cold air bit his lungs. He heard feet pounding the ground behind him. Something hit him from behind and he was driven to the ground. He lashed out and tried to throw his attacker off of him. Heero was surprised by the force of the blow and caught it in the gut. He rolled off winded. Duo stumbled to his feet, tears streaming down his face, mind reeling, breath rasping in his throat.   
  
Zechs and Noin ran over to him and blocked his way. Noin said in a pleading voice, "Please Duo, tell us what's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?!" Duo screamed, "What's wrong?! She's dead, that's what's wrong!" He dropped to his knees and pounded his fists into the ground. It began to rain again, hard. Water streamed down from the sky, pounding his hunched body mingling with his tears in the mud. "I see the two of you, Heero, and all I can think of is that it should have been that way with Hilde and me." He stopped crying and stumbled to his feet. They were afraid he was going to run again but he stood tall. Anger and determination mingled in his voice. "I will find those responsible and I will destroy them. Then I will never fight again, this life cost me too much."  
  
Quatre stepped forward, "But Duo, where will you go? You have nothing."  
  
Duo began to laugh a low sinister laugh. Everyone there got the distinct impression that Duo was no longer sane. Grinning he whipped a small box from his pocket, the one he had brought from his apartment. Flipping up the panel he pushed the button. "Correction, I have everything I need. I'm going into space. I will destroy those who are responsible."   
  
Twenty miles away a concealed hanger opened. The hunched, metallic figure inside came on line. It's eye's glowed and it launched into the stormy night. Rocketing to the origin of the call signal, it began follow its programming. It soared over the Peacecraft lawns and dropped to the ground. It crouched behind its pilot.   
  
Duo stood holding the remote in front of him like it was a self detonate trigger. "As you can see, I have planned this quite well." With that, Deathscythe Hell threw open its wings and opened the cockpit. Duo backflipped into the pilot seat and jabbed the hatch control.   
  
Quatre ran forward, Trowa and Noin close behind. "Duo no!" Quatre shouted. In answer Duo activated his beamscythe and brandished it above his head. The wings straitened into flight position and the mobile suit leaped upward. A millisecond later the thrusters fired, sending Duo spiraling upward. Deathscythe broke above the clouds. The full moon shone brightly. In the cockpit Duo pulled on his helmet. Soon he had left the atmosphere behind him and was rocketing up into the diamond studded solitude.   
  



	3. Enter the Wraith!

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The moon loomed ahead. Duo grimaced, I always thought it looked like a graveyard, he thought. Of to the side he could just see the spinning disk of the L2 colony. He started to have second thoughts about a place with so many memories but reminded himself he wouldn't be staying long. A low fuel light began blinking on the console. No surprise considering how much he'd used to break orbit.  
  
His radio crackled to life, "Uh, incoming mobile suit, please verify schematics." The voice sounded very confused.  
  
Duo gave a slight smile, "This is custom combat model 02-H. I have a docking clearance."  
  
"Right, of course sir." there was the sound of excited conversation in the background. The mic clicked again and a new voice spoke.  
  
"Mister Maxwell it is an honor to have you back here sir. I'm sure the colony citizens will be quite happy for your return."  
  
Duo starred at the growing disk for a moment. "If you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to keep this private."  
  
"Of course sir. We will arrange for a service hanger." The voice sounded a bit disappointed. Duo guessed he might have been planning a parade or something. Duo shoved that notion aside. Just some political lackey who wanted to latch onto a war hero.  
  
Duo snapped out of his reverie and realized they were waiting for his response. "That will be fine thanks."  
  
The original voice came back, all business now. "Very good sir, follow the beacons and enjoy your stay at L2 colony.  
  
Duo grunted his thanks and switched Deathscythe Hell to auto pilot mode. The suit adjusted course and began to follow the radio beacons guiding it to a hanger. The suit came to a the correct coordinates and synchronized it's thrust with the rotation of the colony. Then it descended into the waiting hanger.  
  
From an adjacent hanger a shuttle launched into space. A few people starred out the window at his suit but then the shuttle was past and Deathscythe Hell was almost through the portal. The imposing suit dropped to the deck with a low thump.   
  
A couple of technicians ran up with a ladder but Duo simply vaulted from the cockpit. He landed without a sound and the technicians all looked a bit nervous. A deck manager swaggered up, all business. "Suppose you'll be wanting some fuel for that monster, hmm?"   
  
"That's right. I won't be here long so keep her prepped for launch."  
  
The manager wiped his hands on a greasy rag and nodded his understanding. Then he threw it at the nearest technician and shouted, "You 'eard him! Don't stand there like a bunch a Leo's, get movin!" Then he wandered away muttering about lousy good for nothing rookies.  
  
Duo cracked a smile and headed for the off duty lounge. After grabbing some coffee he wandered back out and sat on a couple of crates, starring out into space. The shuttle he had watched launch earlier was still floating nearby. Waiting for clearance he guessed. A few small dots closed in from nearby. They formed up with the shuttle in escort position and the convoy started moving. Duo wondered about that. Pirate incidents must be escalating, he thought.  
  
Then there was the unmistakable flash of an explosion. "What!?" Duo cried in surprise. A pirate attack this close to the colony? Whirling around he saw Deathscythe Hell crouched with a fuel line attached to its back. Duo sprinted over and clambered into the cockpit.   
  
It's happening again! he thought, I won't let it happen again! As he began to close the hatch, the deck manager ran across the deck shouting, "Hey, What the hell are you doing?! You're only at half fuel. You won't make it back!" He was cut short as Duo activated his beamscythe. With a slash, he severed the thick fuel line. Fuel began pouring onto the deck while the manager screamed at his technicians, "Close the valve fools" close the valve!"  
  
Duo paid them no heed and activated the thrust drives. The fuel caught the backwash and erupted into flames. The Manager and his crew sprinted for the nearest bunker, abandoning the fuel pump. The fire soon spread to the pump and the hanger was rocked by the explosion. Wreathed by fire, Deathscythe Hell rocketed towards the battle.   
  
The shuttle was surrounded by a struggling ring of white Viragos. Fifty or so Toruses surrounded them. The Toruses were all colored a rust red. Duo was surprised to see none of them showed up on his scanners. Then he saw the suit. There was no mistaking it. It had been burned into his memory on that fateful day, one month before. It was unmistakably a Gundam. It to was colored the dark red. It had an almost skeletal appearance. It seemed to have very little armor. The only weapon Duo could see was a green beam sword.  
  
His comm crackled, a cultured voice filled his cockpit. "Ah yes, the Gundam. We meet again. I warn you now. Do not trouble yourself in our affairs. You have a reputation for being quite troublesome, but in this scenario, you can't win."  
  
Duo's mind raced. In his head he kept repeating to himself, I won't let it happen again. Snarling he activated his mic, "You bastard! I'll kill you for what you've done to me!"   
  
The cultured voice replied, "Very well. Wraiths destroy that fool!"   
The Toruses swooped in, cannons blazing. Duo swung his beamscythe in a great arc, decapitating one and cutting two others in half. Slashing upwards he took out four more. A blast took him in the side but his armor held. The Toruses fell back and tried to shoot him down from a distance but he weaved in and out of the hail of laser beams. The Deathscythe Hell was a blur, its beamscythe a spinning whirl of destruction. Toruses were destroyed left and right. And then...  
  
The Wraith Gundam loomed up before him. He slashed with his beamscythe but the Wraith was no longer there. Incredibly fast and maneuverable, the Wraith was boosting upward. Duo kicked his thrusters into over drive and sped after the brown suit. Suddenly the Wraith doubled back and came up behind Deathscythe. Duo spun slashing inward with the beamscythe but the Wraith was all ready gone.  
  
"You think this is a game?!" Duo screamed into his mic. Cold, Mocking laughter was his only reply.   
  
And then before Duo could possibly react, the Wraith was before him. It slashed downward with its beam sword taking off one of Deathscythe's arms. The Beamscythe went spinning away into oblivion. Another slash separated the torso. In the cockpit Duo tried to make sure his space suit was airtight. The next slash hit the power pack dead center. Duo threw himself from the cockpit as the suit exploded. He cracked his head against the hard plastic faceplate of his helmet. Before he passed out, he saw the wraith descending on the helpless shuttle, Beam sword raised triumphantly for the kill. As he watched the shuttle explode and darkness overcame him he thought to himself, No! It's happening again!  
  



	4. Duo M.I.A.

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4  
  
No! It's happening again! Duo sat bolt upright. He couldn't see through the bright white light. A hand gently but firmly pushed him back into the bed. A familiar voice said, "It's all right Duo." Duo allowed himself to be subdued because his head had begun violently spinning. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted. He was in a white sterile hospital room. Quatre sat next to the bed in a hard plastic chair. In his hands he was holding a brilliant green plant.   
  
Beaming down at Duo, he asked, "Morning Duo. How do you feel?"  
  
Shielding his eyes from the harsh light, Duo groaned. "Like a Leo just kicked me in the head." Glancing around he saw a few cards piled on the nightstand by his bed. A IV stuck in his arm. Grimacing, Duo moaned, "I hate needles."  
  
Quatre laughed easily. Then he became serious. "Duo," he pleaded, "You've got to stop. You're going to get yourself killed. Please, just come back to Earth. Everyone's been really worried about you."  
  
Duo frowned. "I'm sorry old buddy, but there's something I've gotta do out here."  
  
Quatre looked angry. "Getting yourself killed won't help!" He yelled, "You think wasting your life will bring Hilde back?! And what about the rest of us? Do you even care how we would feel if you, who we went through so much with, were killed? Did you think about that?!" Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. Then realizing what he had said he tried to apologize,"Duo I'm sorry..."  
  
"How dare you!" Duo snarled. "You don't know what it's like! How dare you accuse me of throwing myself away! Get out!"  
  
"Please Duo. I didn't mean-"  
  
"I said Out!"  
  
"Wait just listen for a minute."  
  
Duo jammed his fist into the nurse call button. A nurse strode in a moment later. "Yes? she asked.  
  
Duo pointed an accusing finger at Quatre. "Mr. Winner's stay is over. Get him out of here."  
  
"Duo please-"  
  
"I'm sorry," the nurse said in an official tone, "But you're upsetting the patient so you have to leave." With that she hustled him out of the room.   
  
Duo sat there breathing heavily. He saw Quatre had left the plant on the chair. "How dare you," he growled and hurled the plant across the room. It smashed into the wall with a satisfying crash. Glaring balefully at the crumpled pile of ceramics and soil Duo rested his head against the wall behind him. Soon his ragged breathing became smooth and regular, his troubled mind drifting into the merciful emptiness of sleep.  
  
  
  
Quatre stood starring at the door for a while. An expression of despair was stamped on his face. How would he ever get Duo to come home now? The nurse shoved him into the waiting room.   
  
Quatre made his way back to the hotel and collapsed onto his bed. Starring at his ceiling he ran the conversation through his head. He would just have to go back. Duo needed a friend. Wuffei was no help, Heero and Releena were on their honey-moon so he couldn't lay this on him. Trowa... Well Trowa had enough to deal with. That left it up to him.  
  
Quatre rolled over and massaged his temples. A scene rose to his mind. He was standing in the spaceport a day after Duo's sudden departure. Releena had run up to him with tears gleaming in her eyes. "Please Quatre,' She had pleaded, "Please bring him back." Quatre had been surprised to see that Releena was so worried about Duo. It was clear that the spectacle at her wedding had left her deeply shaken.  
  
Restless, Quatre stood again. The nurses wouldn't let him back in for a while. He would just have to figure out what to say. But not here, in this soulless little room. No he needed to be around people, happy people. Grabbing his jacket and key he strode from his room.   
  
Once on the first floor, Quatre decided to walk to the park rather than catch a cab. It was mid day and the sidewalks were crowded. Children gathered at store fronts and starred at the shiny wares. Parents tugged at their sleeves and pleaded for them not to stop. After all there were doctor's appointments, and relatives to visit, and gifts to buy... Quatre smiled and basked in the whirling myriad of humanity. Business people rushed back and forth, each with a pressing goal on their minds. Yes, Quatre thought, It was good to be alive.   
  
Soon he came to the park. An old man sat on a bench and enjoyed the warm light of the artificial sun. A few teenagers relaxed on the grass, laughing at some private joke. A baseball game was in full swing on the field and the parents sat and idly chatted with their friends.   
  
Quatre wandered along until he found an empty bench. Sitting down, he starred at the lake. What could he say? What would make Duo forgive him enough to listen? Dropping his head into his hands Quatre cleared his mind and listened to the voices around him.  
  
Gradually, his attention focused on the conversation of a few men on the next bench over. He picked up on it because their tones of voice were so out of place on this magnificent day. Hushed and quiet, they spoke in grim tones.  
  
"The Colonial says that they fought a Gundam last time out," One of the men said significantly.  
  
"Yeah," The other man replied, "I heard that too. How'd it turn out?"  
  
"Wraith cut him to pieces."  
  
"What happened to the pilot?"  
  
"Some idiot thinks they saw him eject but I think he's dust."  
  
"Probably right. Did the boss say anything?"  
  
"No. Enough about that. Is every one in place?"  
  
"Yeah. Are we really going through with this?"  
  
"You bet. But lets not talk here." With that both men stood. Quatre starred at them as they walked by. As they passed one of the men brushed into Quatre. "What are you looking at?" he snarled. Where he had brushed Quatre, his sleeve had been pushed back. Before it slipped back down, Quatre caught a glimpse if a tattoo. It was a large W in bold crimson.   
  
Angrily the man stormed past and Quatre starred at his receding back. Who were these guys? What did they have to do with Duo? What were they planning. One thing was for sure, Quatre knew, He had to warn someone. Soon.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
When Duo woke up he suddenly knew what he had to do. He was not concise of forming the plan, he just suddenly knew. With a twisted smile he punched Wuffie's number into the phone by his bed.  
  
Wuffie picked up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Seeing Duo he swore, "You fool, Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Duo could see Sally sleeping on the bed behind him.  
  
"No I don't. I also don't care. I need you to get some things for me." Wuffie was silent, obviously waiting for him to continue. "Back when we were piloting, I kept a safe box on each of the colonies. Which one are you on now?  
  
"L9," came the cold reply.  
  
I need you to go to the spaceport. In locker 95,783 is a package. I need it shipped here right away. The opener code is GREAT DESTROYER."  
  
Wuffie nodded again and cut the transmission. Duo smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
A few hours later a nurse entered his dark room. The only light came from a street lamp out side. After checking his IV she left a package on his bed table. As soon as she was gone Duo opened his eyes and grabbed the package. He ripped it open and let the contents spill into his lap. The pale light shone on the black fabric of his priest uniform. His cross slipped into his hand. Feeling around the package he felt a familiar cold heavy weight. Smiling wolfishly he pulled out the gun. Swiftly he braided his hair and slipped into the comfortable clothes. Then silently he slipped out the door.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
They finally let Quatre in. The nurse was still mumbling about it being too early but had picked up on his sense of urgency. Quatre ran down the gleaming hallway. Turning towards Duo's room a doctor yelled, "Hey you can't go in there. The patients haven't been woken yet. Hey!" But Quatre ignored him. Coming to the door he threw it open.  
"Duo I think someone's going to try to-" he began. Then he stopped. Duo was gone.  
  



	5. The games of Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A young man stood on the street corner. He was probably about eighteen but there was something about his eyes that made him seem older. They were haunted, as if they had seen too much and could not forget. A gust of wind ruffled his brown hair. It had been cut recently. It was not a clean cut, it appeared as though someone had cut it swiftly with a knife. He wore faded jeans and a scratched brown leather jacket. Hidden from view in his jacket was a silver cross. A black duffel was hanging from one shoulder. He seemed to be waiting for something.   
  
The pedestrians walking down the street all walked clear of him. He had a dangerous quality to him. It could not be seen in his expression, or the manner of his stance. Just some cold lethal power seemed to radiate off of him. People walked by him quickly, a disturbing feeling twisting in their stomachs. As if they had seen death.  
  
After a few minutes a man wandered purposefully over to him. Greeting him, the man pulled back his sleeve, revealing a tattoo. The young man's eyes tightened and a cold smile flitted quickly to his face. The man pulled down his sleeve and gestured to a waiting car. Smiling again, Duo followed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucresia Noin Peacecraft stretched. Glancing over, she saw that the bed beside her was empty. The rich aroma of Coffee drifted into the room. There were, she reflected, advantages to being married to an ex-military man. Early riser, excellent cook, wonderful coffee. Yes indeed it was good. Slowly she gathered her legs beneath her and stepped onto the floor. Her feet easily found the slippers that Zechs had dutifully laid there. She smiled again, thinking how wonderful it was that her husband put so much thought and love into their marriage. After what she had seen in the war she would not have expected it from him. But he had changed. He never talked about the war...  
  
Shaking her rambling thoughts away she wandered into the kitchen. Zechs sat at the table reading the paper and starring outside. When he heard her come in he turned and smiled warmly. Smiling back she walked to the counter and poured herself a mug of coffee. She was about to go join him at the table when the phone rang. Sleepily she punched the receive button.  
  
Quatre Rabberba Winner appeared on the screen. "Good Morning Misses Noin." He looked awful and sounded worried.  
  
Noin came awake instantly, "Quatre, what's the matter?"  
  
"Duo's gone."  
  
"What?!" Noin reeled in shock. If any one could have gotten through to him it would have been Quatre. "But, How?"  
  
"I don't know." Quatre sounded terrible.   
  
Noin thought he must have been feeling somehow responsible. "Look Quatre. You couldn't do anything."  
  
Quatre laughed bitterly, something Noin had never heard before. "You know," he said, "I gave Duo that same line two weeks ago. He's right, it doesn't help."  
  
Noin looked at him sharply, "Quatre, how could it possibly be your fault?"  
  
Quatre sighed, "When I went to try and talk to him, I got angry. I snapped. We had an argument and he threw me out of his hospital room. When I went back he was gone."  
  
"Oh no. Quatre, what will we do now? We've got to find him before he hurts someone. More importantly, before he hurts himself."  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I was hoping you might have an idea. Is Zechs there?"  
  
Noin bit her lip. "He's here, but Quatre..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't think he wants to fight any more. Sparring with Heero is the only combat he's engaged in since the war. I don't think he can fight anymore. And it's starting to sound like we'll need to fight. Please Quatre, I'll fight, Lord knows I'll fight. But Zechs, Zechs can't any more. Please leave him out of this."  
  
"Quatre bowed his head, "I understand. Thank you for your help."  
  
The transmission cut. Troubled, Noin walked to the table and sat down. Zechs looked up, "Was that Quatre?" he asked.  
  
Noin nodded.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Fine," Noin lied, "Just fine." Smiling again Zechs turned back to his paper. She loved him, Noin thought fiercely, and she would protect him in any way she could. Any way she could...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The room was dark. Shadows stretched up to the vaulted ceiling. Duo could tell that the room was immense from the echo his steps made on the cold tile floor. A flood light shot from the gloom, surrounding him in harsh light. Duo did not flinch, did not throw up his arms to cover his eyes, did not squint.   
The PA system crackled, a familiar cultured voice filled the room, "Very good. So you wish to join the wraiths hmm?" Duo nodded, "Very well. You are quite young, you must prove yourself."  
  
A gun fell to the floor a foot in front of him with a clang. Duo dove for it and rolled. Gunfire filled the spot where he'd just been standing. Coming up into a crouch, Duo expertly traced the source of the bullets. Another salvo cut the gloom, Duo leaped to the side to evade. Tracking again he fired one shot. There was the sound of shattering glass. An old model Leo stumbled into view, its viewer plate shot in and sparking. The pilot jumped clear just before it fell to its knees and disappeared in a roiling explosion. The pilot looked up, to find Duo's gun firmly pressed into his forehead.  
  
Duo looked up into the spotlight and said in a loud voice, "Have I passed?"  
  
The cold laughter filled the room again. "The first test," came the voice, "But only the first." The spotlight shifted, Across the room Duo could see another Leo. The voice returned. "You have thirty seconds, now!"  
  
Immediately Duo began sprinting across the room, ticking off the seconds in his head. He quickly came to the Leo. Ignoring the ladder he sprang up and grabbed the bottom of the hatch. Pulling himself into the chair he slammed the hatch close button.   
  
Thirty second mark. A napalm flair dropped from the ceiling. Had Duo not been in the Leo, He would have been severely burned. In the light of the flair Duo could see four other Leos, all rust red. None of them showed up on his targeting computer. The eyes flashed, Mobile Dolls! Duo targeted on visual with his cannon and began blazing away. He hit the first with deadly accuracy. Turning to track the second he found that it was no longer there, It was closing fast with beam sword upraised. Duo unleashed his shoulder vulcans, ahnialating the second target. The third and forth attempted to catch Duo in a cross fire, Using his shield to deflect the bullets he opened fire again with the vulcans. The smoking torso of the third Leo fell back. The fourth stood ready.   
  
It drew its beam sword in a warrior salute. In the cockpit, Duo nodded and drew his sword as well. The Doll surged forward slashing downward, Duo parried and brought around a stunning back slash. The blades crackled as they rebounded off each other. Duo feinted and cut upwards. Then he used his retro rockets to boost backwards. The tactic confused the enemy long enough for Duo to hurl the beam sword. It spun at the Leo and struck it in its chest, slowly melting through till it fell to the floor with a clatter. The bisected suit fell back wards and exploded.  
  
His comm crackled, "Very well done, May I ask whom I have the honor of addressing?"  
  
Duo walked over to the still glowing beam sword and picked it up. Then he turned to the spot light source and gave a salute. Smiling at the comm he said, "You may call me Drake. Drake Walker."  
  



	6. Wraith revelation

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A myriad of stars extended infinitely into oblivion. Around one of these stars, nine planets carried out their comically brief dance. But in the life of this star, one of its planets developed life. This wondrous form struggled from the primordial seas and grew, evolving, diversifying, and spreading. And so in a cosmic blink of an eye. Human beings developed. Boldly they thrust their way into space, building colonies and beginning to thrive.   
  
From one of these metal disks, known by its creators as the L2 colony, a heavy transport disengaged. It began to move deeper into space, carefully shying away from the gravitational pull of the moon. The transport was huge. In its cargo hold it carried fifty one mobile suits. The upper hold had been converted into a barracks and crew area. A secondary bay had been converted into a tactical war room. The original upper decks had been expanded into officer's quarters and dining hall. The final unused hold was turned into a training facility.  
  
In the officers' dining hall several men had gathered. Each was wearing a uniform reminiscent of the old Oz attire. All except one that is. He was a boy, no more than eighteen years old. But his eyes were so savage that he commanded instant respect from the others in the room. He was dressed in a simple pilot suit. His brown hair hung back behind his ears, coming to a ragged uneven edge.   
  
The door slid open with a gentle hiss. Everyone in the room came to attention. A tall man strode in, his hair was short and blond. He had a pointed face and ice blue eyes. His most striking feature was his eyes. They were incredibly pale, like frost over a reflecting pool. They seemed to glow with their own luminescence. "Gentlemen, please," He indicated to the ornate table, "be seated."  
  
Nodding their assent, each of the men took a leather seat and sat before the polished wood table. The young man found himself seated at the right of the blue eyed man. A few waiters came in and handed out glasses of wine and some sort of exotic salad. After a few moments the blue eyed man turned and addressed his guest. "You said your name was Drake Walker?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Duo responded.  
  
"I am General Wraith. This is my operation. My true name however is General Hugh Cobalt. Formerly of Oz Lunar Base Command."  
  
Duo nodded, "You've created quite a setup here," he said with genuine admiration.  
  
"Yes I suppose we have. But pirating is just a short term engagement. Financing for our larger," he paused searching for a suitable word, "activities."  
  
"I see. And what are those."  
  
Cobalt let out a mocking laugh. "I'm sorry Mr. Walker but, though excellent pilot you may be, I don't trust you yet."  
  
Duo nodded again, "Fair enough. So tell me, do you treat all new recruits to dinner?"  
  
The general laughed again, "Dear Lord no. But I have yet to hire someone quite so intriguing. A mere boy and yet a warrior of admirable skill, in both piloting and hand to hand. Your aim is flawless and your knowledge of mobile suits appears to be extensive." His eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Who would posses such skill, I wonder? It would almost seem that perhaps a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
The guards tensed and Duo prepared to spring, but he held himself back. Instead he laughed easily, "A Gundam pilot? I wish. But no they're all idealistic fools. As for my skill, I grew up on colony AB 47. Out by the border. We had our share of problems with unwanted visitors."  
  
The general nodded and the guards relaxed. "I see. Still the age is correct and you almost look like the Maxwell boy. But that's impossible. He's dead. I killed him myself."  
  
"You destroyed a Gundam?!" Duo did his best to sound incredulous. "But how?"  
  
"I used my own of course."  
  
"You have a, but how? Where did you...?" This time Duo's confusion was real, for though he knew about the Wraith he desperately wanted to know how it was built.  
  
"In the confusion of the Lunar base's destruction I acquired several intriguing bits of technology. The first was the data for the Gundam designated 02-H. The second was an experimental formula for a new type of paint. Tell me did you notice anything strange when you fought the test Leos?"  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Well I couldn't get them on scanners, I had to target visual."  
  
General Cobalt grinned malevolently. "Tri frequency signal absorption inhibitor solution. The Crimson Paint. It makes the suits impervious to scanners of any sort. Infrared, Sonar, Radar, Light Reflexive. The only way to detect it is with your own eyes."  
  
"There was another thing. I don't really know how Mobile Dolls are supposed to be when you fight them, "Duo lied carefully, "but they seemed too good for what I've heard. The last one seemed like it had a real pilot."  
  
"That was the third and final piece of technology I recovered when the LB was destroyed. I pet project of mine. Remote simulation Mobile Dolls. It allows me to control a mobile doll from a VR input. It would have been a valuable tool during the war but as of yet I have found it's best used as a training device."  
  
"So I was fighting real people? Who was the fourth?"  
  
General Cobalt merely smiled.  
  
"You? I defeated you?"  
  
General Cobalt gestured to the other men seated at the table, "Each of these men will attest that I am not the best pilot in the Earth Sphere. I do not claim to be. However I have made up for this by constructing a Gundam. It was designed exclusively for space combat. Armor has been reduced to a minimum and the leg sections are taken up almost completely by grade four retro rockets. I have created the fastest most maneuverable mobile suit ever."  
  
"How do you survive the G forces?" Duo asked praying he was not correct in his guess of the answer.  
  
"An ingenious program called the ZERO system."  
  
Dear Lord no! Duo thought. How could this mad man have access to that? He managed to keep a straight face as he asked, "What's that?"  
  
"A performance enhancer. Quite difficult to handle."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I doubt that but, at any rate dinner is here. Let's not trouble ourselves with these details now."  
  
A servant wheeled a cart in and the dinner began.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep underground a storage hanger had lain unused for years. A groan resounded as the huge door creaked and raised slowly to the ceiling. A pale light spilled into the vast chamber throwing a weak yellow gleam on its contents. Piles of old parts scattered the floors.   
  
A framework stood against the far wall. In it a once noble looking figure hung rusting. A buster cannon hung of its white armored arm. The once red plumage from its helmet was covered in motes of dust.  
  
For all intents and purposes, the Talgeese looked useless. But the person who had opened its tomb knew better. Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft smiled. She would protect Zechs any way she could...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Releena Peacecraft Yuy stared at the sunset sifting through all her memories. Heero lay beside her feeling the warmth from the sand seep into his skin and relax his body. Glancing over at Releena he smiled, she smiled back contentedly.   
  
The orange disk of the sun sank lower to the horizon. All the waters were tinged purple and red. After a few minutes the top of the fiery disk dipped below the horizon, expending the last of its glory. The stars came out slowly at first. Then there were millions of them visible in the clear sky.  
  
Releena stood and stretched, gathering her cloak about her to ward of the swiftly setting chill. Heero stood up beside her and helped to gather their things. Slowly they made their way back to the cottage, both content, hand in hand.  
  
From a rock bluff two hundred meters away a silent figure watched them. They lay with a sniper rifle held in their arms. Carefully they tracked every move through the gun's scope. The Heero Yuy assassination, she thought to herself, ironic how history repeats itself. Her finger tightened on the trigger as she prepared to fire.  
  



	7. The Heero Yuy assasination

  
Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The night breeze drifted across the cool sand. Releena leaned into her husbands shoulder. It was so peaceful, she thought. No wars or meetings or peace conferences. Just her and Heero.  
  
Heero's quick reflexes were the only thing that saved him. As soon as he heard the tell tale crack of a sniper rifle being fired he dove down, trying to shield Releena as he fell. But the bullet was too fast. It caught him beside the neck, shattering his collar bone. It continued at a downward angle, passing through his left lung and just missing his spine. It exited through a neat hole above his right kidney.  
  
Heero fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Releena cried out and rolled him onto his back. "Heero! Can you hear me Heero?" Desperately she tried to bandage the wound as the white sand was stained crimson. Giving up, she sprinted up to the cottage, praying she would make it to a phone in time.  
  
  
On the rock bluff two hundred meters away, the sniper smiled to herself. Satisfied that her mission was complete, she calmly, methodicly packed up the rifle. Casting one last look at the prone figure on the sand, she turned and walked down to the road. Her ride would be they're shortly and she had ever so much to do.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
During his first week, Duo had quickly adapted to life with the wraithes. He had been given a small room with two bunks that he shared with a likeable new recriute whose name was Trent Jacobs. Trent had joined the Wraithes mainly as a way to get away from home. He fit neither the Neo Oz fanatic, or the callouse pirate attitude profiles that Duo had encountered from many of the Wraithes. It was a refreshing change and trent became his closest "friend" on the ship. He continued to train in the auxilery bay.   
  
The hatch to his room hissed open. Duo watched the figure enter through slitted eyes. His grip tightened on the gun he held under the covers. The figure drew nearer, Duo tensed. When the figure was in range, Duo exploded into action. He rolled onto the floor and and came up behind the man. Spinning around, he jammed the gun barrel into the back of his head. The man stiffened and shouted in shock.  
  
"Jesus Drake!" Trent shouted, "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
Duo lowered the gun and flipped on the light. "Sorry Trent. What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Ever hear of a bathroom?" Trent was overcomming his surprise and now sounded quite annoyed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah whatever. See ya in the morning." Trent jabbed the light and climbed into his bunk.  
  
Duo grunted a reply and collapsed into his bunk.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eeeeewwwwwweeeeerrrr, Eeeeeewwwwweeeer. The siren blared out across the misty morning. In the New Edwards space port control tower, the controller crew was dragged into full wakefulness by the harsh sound.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Jacobs had worked as an operator for the Earth Sphere Alliance, then for Oz, and finally for the Earth Sphere Nation. The Government had changed but he had always worked there, sitting in the same station and doing the same job. He was the only one present who recognized the sirens. He had been here during the War. He was the only one who knew what they meant.  
  
Springing from his chair, he shouted, "We're under attack. Scramble the Aries!"  
  
A deck controller looked up and asked, "How do you know what they mean?"  
  
"I was here during the Gundam attack. Scramble those Aries now!"  
  
Across the hard asphalt a bunker opened. Four Aires launched into the gray morning.  
  
The men in the control tower listened to their comm chatter as they launched. "This is red leader, we have visual on an explosion towards the southeast. Looks like the Mobile suit space transports." "Red two here. Confirmed target as Ms-STs.'  
  
Jacobs looked warily out into the fog and cautioned, "Be careful, we don't know what's out thee.  
  
"Yes sir." The Aries faded quickly into the mist. Suddenly there was a burst of chatter on the comm. "Visual... Ahhh I'm hit!.... Fall back! Fall Back!.... What is that thing!?....AAAHHHHHHH...... With the last scream, the chatter faded to static.   
  
The tower crew watched nervously. Three figures emerged from the mist. One of them was smoking badly. "What the hell happened?!" Jacobs shouted.  
  
"A mobile suit. I think it was a..." There was a hiss of static as the line was interrupted. A female voice came on the line. "A Talgeese. I am acquiring one of these ships so that I may get into space. Rest assured that once I do I will not trouble you again."  
  
Through the mist they could see the white glow of the thrust rockets as the Egg shaped ship lifted towards space on a pillar of flame.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo stared at General Cobalt in surprise. "You're giving me a mission?" he asked incredulousely.  
  
General Cobalt smiled, "I think it would be a waste of your talents not to. You will be taking over a squadron that lost its leader in our last attack. Squadron three, just ask the Deck Director."  
  
Duo nodded, "Sir, a policy question."  
  
Cobalt arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
"I've heard reports that you destroy the shuttles you attack. How is that profitable?"  
  
Smilling coldly, Cobalt replied, "We warn them that if they don't surrender, they will be destroyed. By fufilling these threats it is more likely that they will not be ignored the next time."  
  
"Has anyone ever surrendered?"  
  
Cobalt smiled coldly, "Today may be the first."  
  
Duo nodded and made his way to the hanger bay. His squadron was waiting patiantly by their rank of twelve rust-red Taurus models. Snapping a quik return salute Duo vaulted into his suit. Flipping on his comm he called jovially, "Squadron three, this is commander Walker. Call off the numbers and get ready to burn.  
  



	8. The decent begins

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
He was breathing at least. Thank god for that. Vice Foreign Minister Releena Peacecraft Yui stared down at her husband. He lay on the hospital bed with all sorts of tubes and wires sticking into him. His breathing was shallow and his heart rate slow. But he was alive. For now anyway.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the room's television set. It hissed to life on it's own. "What?" she whispered in confusion. The screen was filled with a flurry of static. Slowly it resolved itself into what appeared to be a government symbol. A picture of the Earth sphere appeared. Stamped onto the template was a large crimson W.  
  
The logo faded to be replaced by a man standing at a podium. He had blond hair and incredibly blue eyes. He wore a uniform that resembled all to closely the one worn by an Oz commander.  
  
Focusing on the camera he began, "Peoples of the Earth Sphere United Nation. My name is General Cobalt, formerly of Oz lunar base command. I am here to inform you that your rebellion has come to an end. We of Oz, the rightful government, will now commence operations to regain control of the Earth Sphere. Any who wish to aid us will now proceed to your allotted assignments as per the orders of His Excellency, Treiz Kushrenada. All who wish to resist, know this. Your precious Gundams have been destroyed. Two of the pilots are dead. And as for your Preventer agency... They have proven themselves powerless to stop my might. You have been warned. Prepare yourselves for defeat." With that the screen snapped off.  
  
Releena stared in horror at the blank screen. Not again, she pleaded to herself, Oh lord please, not again! But he was wrong, she thought to herself. Heero's not dead. Neither is Duo. What can we do now?  
  
An aid came stumbling in to the room. "Madam Minister!" he panted, "The president requires your presence in the senate hall immediately."  
  
Releena started, "Whatever for?" she inquired.  
  
"To make your address of course. The limo is waiting outside."  
  
Releena nodded her understanding. Taking Heero's limp hand in hers, she kissed it and stood. Casting one last glance at his prone form, she walked out of the room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lady Une stared at the blank screen in half terror, half anticipation. Conflicting thoughts waged war within her mind. It was too long ago... It's what his excellency wanted... He no longer matters... He will always matter...  
  
Leaning against her desk she gasped for breath, her entire body trembling from the mental turmoil. Slowly she regained her composure. Steadying herself on the chair, she straightened and stood tall.  
  
Resolutely she walked to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pushing clothes aside she pulled a small wooden box from the back. Opening it she pulled out a pair of horn rimmed spectacles.   
  
Nodding to her reflection in the mirror, Colonel Une strode towards the door.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo had watched the display from inside the crew mess on board the wraith's transport. At the end there had been quite a bit of cheering and hand shaking. Through it all Duo had tried desperately not to explode. Now with a cooler temperament he made his way through the crowd, shaking hands and returning words of congratulation.   
  
Off in the corner, he spotted Trent. He looked very worried. Duo elbowed his way through the crowd. Trent had a distant look in his eyes as he stared out the window. He started when Duo tapped his shoulder and spun around.  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter kid?"  
  
Trent regained enough of his composure to fume, "I'm not a kid. Hell, I'll bet you're not even a year older than me!"   
  
Duo put his hands up in a placating manner, "Hey, hey. Cool it. I just wanted to know what was wrong."  
  
Trent's eyes focused on the window once more. "I'm not too sure about this whole taking over the government thing. I only joined the wraiths as a way to get off the colony. I remember Oz. I don't want my family in the colonies to be hurt because I wanted to get away for a while."  
  
Duo took him by the shoulders and led him further into the shadows. Putting his hand over Trent's mouth he pulled out his gun and pressed it against the younger man's temple. His voice a dangerous whisper, he hissed, "Can I trust you?"  
  
Eyes widened with fear, Trent nodded. A smile played over Duo's mouth, "Good, follow me." With that he carefully edged his way out of the room. Trent followed close behind swallowing in apprehension.  
  
Duo led him into a service hall way. There he indicated that Trent sit against the wall. Holding his gun out Duo crouched on the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
Finally, Trent found his voice. "What are you going to do to me?"   
  
Duo smiled sardonically, "Hopefully recruit you. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Trent looked confused. "You're commander Drake Walker. The general's new favorite pilot and my bunk mate." he faltered, "Aren't you?"  
  
"Not quite. My name is Duo Maxwell. You are obviously just as thrilled as I am about this situation."  
  
"But you're dead... General Wraith said so."  
  
"And so he thinks." Duo gestured pointedly with the gun. "And so he will continue to think. Understood?"  
  
Trent swallowed, then nodded again. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"There will be a battle very soon. During that battle you will face the organization known as the preveters. I want you to open a private line on this frequency," Duo handed Trent a scrap of paper with a number scribbled on it. "You will ask for any of the following agents; Wind, Water, Earth, or Fire. Best to get Wind or Water. You will then tell them how to align their scanners to detect the painted suits and inform them that Agent Death is taking care of the gundam. Then I want you to surrender and join the fight against Oz. Is that clear?"  
  
Trent nodded resolutely and stood. Snapping a salute he smiled, "I will be honored to help in whatever way I can."  
  
Duo smiled and returned the salute. "I'm glad to hear it. It'd be such a shame to have to destroy such a likable and talented young pilot."  
  
He was about to put out his hand for a shake when the ship's intercom snapped on. "Commander Walker please report to the officers' mess. There is a matter I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
Trent looked worried but Duo calmed him with a glance, "Don't worry, nothing's wrong." With that he turned and began jogging to the nearest elevator.  
  
When he got to the officers' dinning room General Cobalt was standing at the head of the table holding a clip board. Duo walked over and slid into the chair to the General's right. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes. You have proven an integral part of our operations so far. As I will now be needed to run the government my time to be an active member of the military will be severely limited. Therefor after the initial attack of Operation: Star Fall, I want you to assume full command of all Oz military forces."  
  
Duo nodded, "Thank you sir."  
  
Smiling, Cobalt continued, "We have managed to secretly restart several of the lunar base's mobile suit factories. We also discovered a small stash of Gundanium. After the making of my suit, there was enough left for another. I would like you to design a Gundam to your personal standards and utilize it in the upcoming operation. If you transmit the plans within a day, the automated factories will have it finished in just enough time for you to use it. Then together we will descend and reinstall Oz as the rightful government."  
  
"I would be pleased and honored to take command of the Oz military. Looks like I may be a Gundam pilot after all. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to begin designing my suit. Will you want to see the design before hand?"  
  
Cobalt laughed, "No. Surprise me."  
  
"Yes sir!" Duo saluted and spun on his heal. Then he marched smartly out of the dining room.   
  
In the corridor he reached into his pocket and pulled out the same small box he had carried from his apartment so long ago. Ignoring the now useless call button, he flipped of the back panel. A small chip fell into his hands. In minuscule print in the center was written: Schematics: Gundam Deathscythe.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre looked unhappily into the factory within the Winner Corporation's headquarters. He had not wanted to build them but he knew they would be necessary. Three Gundams lay on construction beds as the final details were taken care of by a team of technicians.  
  
His Sandrock remained largely the same except that it's heat sickles were nearly twice as powerful. Extra ammunition magazines had been added to the neck machine guns.  
  
Trowa's Heavyarms Gundam was in keeping with it's traditional view: The more weapons the better. The arm mounted machine gun had been replaced by a more powerful, stationary Dober Cannon. The heat seeking missile complement had been upped to eight and the Gundanium wrist blades had incorporated similar capabilities to Quatre's heat sickles.  
  
Wuffie would be truly pleased with the Altron II. No detail had been forgone on his precious Nataku. The arms retained their Dragon Claws. A set of two more dragon claws had been added to the back of the mobile suit, each sporting flame-throwers. As per the pilot's request the ZERO system had been installed.  
  
Quatre had not built Gundams for Heero or Duo. Who knew when they would be able to fight again.  
  
Turning to his Maganac assistant he said quietly, "Call Trowa and Wuffie. Tell them their Gundams are ready." The Arabic man nodded and walked away. Quatre leaned against the control panel and massaged his temples. That Maramaia girl was right, he thought, this truly is an endless waltz.  
  



	9. The bomb

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The limo sped quickly toward the ornate building. In the back seat Vice Foreign Minister Releena Peacecraft Yui frantically tried to gather her thoughts. The senate would want war. She despised war and had hoped that the outcome of the Marimaia War would put some sense into people.  
  
She would be forced to forgo her pacifism views, again, and bend to the will of the Senate. Each would wish to fight. Not for the good of the Earth Sphere United Nations, she reflected bitterly, but for the retention of their own petty holdings. Sighing again she stared out the window as the senate hall loomed nearer.  
  
Suddenly the building was rocked by an explosion. Red and orange flame came spewing from the side of the building in a roiling fireball. The aid who was chauffeuring her swerved to the side of the road, narrowly avoiding a piece of falling masonry. The building trembled under the strain, then collapsed into a heap of rubble.  
  
Releena gasped and stumbled out of the car. Standing there, silhouetted by the fires, all she could think of was how close she had been to being inside. Then other thoughts entered her mind. the government had been effectively decapitated, what would she do now?  
  
Trembling she fell to her knees and began to sob in furry as smoke and dust fled into the red night sky before her.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep within the ruins of the Lunar Base, a computer console snapped on. Quickly it downloaded the message it had received. Swiftly it began to comply with its programming.  
  
SYSTEM: ONLINE  
  
OBJECTIVE: CONSTRUCTION  
......................... waiting ................................................  
  
FACTORY 0783 STATUS: ONLINE  
  
RECIEVING SCHEMATICS .............. waiting ..........................................  
  
DONE  
  
BEGINING CONSTRUCTION : MOBILE SUIT: GUNDAM: DEATHSCYTHE VENGANCE   
  
TIME TO COMPLETION: 2: 00: 00: 00...... 1: 23: 59: 59........ 1: 23: 59: 58.......  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo sat on his bunk and watched the news feed on his room's television. A stiff uncomfortable looking reporter was babbling on and on about the threat of violence from Oz. Then he put a hand to his ear, receiving some new information. Duo perked up his ears and began to listen.  
  
" -have just received a report that there was a bombing in the Senate hall today. Our correspondent will be arriving at the scene shortly. Again we have just received this information. As of yet we have no ideas of the damage or the possibility of survivors. We're told that Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft Yui was going to make an address, however we do not know if she was, in fact, in the building at the time of the attack. There are conflicting reports as to her whereabouts."  
  
Duo stared stunned at the television set. Above him he heard Trent give a small gasp of surprise. Frowning hard, he refocused on the screen.  
  
Now it was showing a different reporter standing in front of a pile of glowing rubble and ash. Fire officials and police milled about, attempting to control the disaster and the crowd at the same time. Gray whisps of smoke drifted lazily into the dark sky. "As you can see from the scene behind me, the devastation is complete. We have confirmed, however, that the Vice Foreign Minister is all right. She arrived on the scene as it happened, miraculously escaping major injury. There is much speculation as to whether she was the target or if the entire-"  
  
Disgusted, Duo turned off the set. Releena was all right at least. Thank God for small favors.  
  
Trent's head peered down from the top bunk looking extremely worried. "Duo, what the hell are we going to do now?!"  
  
Duo frowned up at him. "Proceed as planned," he paused, "And pray. Pray very hard."  
  
Swallowing nervously Trent nodded. his head disappeared from view.  
  
Duo's comm buzzed, "Commander Walker speaking."  
  
"This is General Cobalt. Join me in the officer's mess. There's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Yes sir." Duo thumbed off the comm. Glancing up at Trent he said, "I'll be back later. Stay sharp." With that he strode into the corridor and headed towards a service ladder. He felt like getting the exercise.  
  
A few minutes later he arrived in the mess hall. General Cobalt was already seated at the head of the table. Smiling he indicated the chair to his right. Nodding somberly, Duo sat down.  
  
Cobalt cleared his throat. "I take it you've seen the news?"  
  
Smiling faintly, Duo nodded.  
  
"I'd like to introduce to you my special agent on Earth. They are very close to the Gundam pilots. I've trusted them with the task of causing as much confusion for Earth's defenders as possible. They supplied me with the information to attack Duo Maxwell's shuttle. Inconveniently, he wasn't aboard. They carried out the assassination of Heero Yui, and orchestrated the Senate hall bombing."  
  
The hatch in the back of the room hissed open, revealing a silhouette of a slight figure among the shadows. Duo pulled the brim of his officer's cap a bit lower, partially covering his eyes.  
  
"She has been appropriately given the codename Agent: Cancer. Eating the enemy away from the inside."  
  
Dorothy Catilona stepped into the light.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aboard the L1 colony a small force of mobile suits had gathered. An old Talgeese crouched in a bay surrounded by fifteen or so white Torus models.  
  
Lucrezia Noin and her piecemeal squadron sat on a bunch of crates and chatted idly. Sipping her coffee, she starred at the blue green disk revolving before her. Now it was just a matter of waiting...  
  
  



	10. The horizon darkens

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
Chapter 10  
  
In the year After Colony 198, a renegade group of pirates declared themselves the new installment of Oz. Using terrorism, they wiped out the senate of the Earth Sphere United Nation, effectively decapitating the government. Further pressure was put on the E.S.U.N. by direct attacks on the champions of peace, the Gundam pilots themselves.  
  
A failed assassination attempt on Duo Maxwell resulted in the death of his fiancé, Hilde Shumaker. Thrown into a reeling depression, Duo eventually fled into space with his Gundam Deathscythe Hell (which his fellow pilots had believed destroyed at the end of the Marimia War.) There he encountered a mysterious Gundam of incredible power.  
  
After loosing to this incredibly fast and agile mobile suit, Duo successfully infiltrated the Wraith organization and rose swiftly under the alias of Drake Walker. Catching the eye of General Cobalt, leader of the Wraiths, he was soon promoted to commander and given the command of his own squadron.  
  
During his honeymoon with his new wife Releena, Heero Yui was shot by a mysterious assassin. Fortunately he survived the initial attack and is now in critical condition.  
  
Now Oz, under the command of General Cobalt is preparing for Operation: Star Fall. The last details are being hurriedly completed on both sides as the final conflict for control of the Earth Sphere draws near.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo watched her eyes for any hint of recognition, any sign that his identity had been pierced. He saw no indication on her face, merely a cold, imperious smile poised on her haughty lips.  
  
Stepping forward he held his hand out and said in a low voice, "Commander Drake Walker."  
  
Her smile deepened slightly as she shook his hand, "Dorothy Catilona, I'm ever so pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. General Cobalt clapped his hands together and said, "Good, very good. I'm sure Miss Catilona is tired after her flight. I will speak with you later Commander Walker."  
  
"Just a moment," Dorothy interrupted, "I'd like a few moments to speak with Mr. Walker."  
  
Cobalt smiled and nodded. "Very well. An aid will guide you to your room when you are finished." With that he spun on his heel and strode from the room.  
  
Duo stood stiffly at attention as Dorothy slowly walked around him, evaluating him. "So familiar," She mused, "I know I've seen you somewhere."  
  
Duo shrugged carefully and said, "I don't see how, I'm from a border colony along the interior of the asteroid belt."  
  
"Your voice is also familiar. You remind me very much of a dead boy that I used to know." her eyes narrowed, "A young man who, along with his friends, had an annoying penchant for surviving when they should have died." A malevolent smile spread across her face, "I know who you are, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo whipped his gun from his officer's belt. His finger tightened on the trigger but was stopped by her cold laughter. "By all means Mr. Maxwell, shoot me. Then explain to General Cobalt why you've just shot his favorite assassin." she cocked an eyebrow, "Not so sure of ourselves now are we?"  
  
Duo lowered the gun a bit, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to help me achieve my goal. The reinstatement of the Romafeler Foundation at the head of Oz. Don't speak yet," she cut him off as he opened his mouth to reply. "After General Cobalt retakes the Earth Sphere, I have been told that you will control the military." Duo nodded. "You will then put your affiliation with me and Romafeler. If you refuse, I'll simply reveal your identity and leave you to Oz's form of 'justice.'"  
  
Duo considered for a moment and then nodded slowly.  
  
"Very good." Dorothy said with a smile. Then turning swiftly she walked through the hatch.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Little did Zechs know it, but his wife had been in a very similar hanger only a week before. Standing proudly in its hold was the Talgeese III, armor shining dully in the low light.   
  
Sighing he flipped the switch on the wall beside him. One by one, rows of lights in the ceiling above snapped on, illuminating the hanger in a stark light.   
  
Every detail of the magnificent suit was now plainly visible, from the coiled heat whip, to the legendary arm mounted cannon. All the fury of a star's heart was contained within the blast from that gun. Capable of annihilating an asteroid in one hit, it's only rival had been the cannon on the now destroyed Wing Zero.  
  
Zechs leaned against a rail. He did not want to fight. But standing there, seeing the mighty weapon before him, a smoldering coal was slowly stoked within him. The warriors instinct began to course thickly through his veins. Slowly at first, but gathering speed and power.  
  
Finally his inner demon came to full wakefulness. Letting out a shout, half scream, half war cry, he pumped his fist into the air. The Lightening Count was reborn!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Preventer headquarters were a flurry of activity. Neither agents Noin nor Une could be accounted for. Agent Zechs had gone to retrieve his mobile suit. That left Agent Chang Wuffie in charge. And when Wuffie was in charge, things got done quickly, very quickly...  
  
"Get a move on sergeant! Those Leos have to be at the launch pads by sixteen hundred! We're at war here!" Wuffie's voice bellowed forcefully across the hanger. The unlucky sergeant snapped a quick salute and sprinted towards the land transport module in his charge.   
  
Wuffie did not even watch long enough to see the transport speed out of the hatch. He had already rounded on the tactical team and begun screaming anew. "What do you mean there's still no trace? He has to have transmitted from somewhere! We have no idea where he'll attack from! Virgo's could start dropping from the sky any second! Speaking of which, Where the hell is the ninth squadron?! They were due to launching post fifteen minutes ago."  
  
None of there babbled protests reached his ears, as he was now storming from the room to go find out what the holdup was with an ammunition shipment. Sighing, the analysts bent over their work stations and continued their tasks.  
  
As he strode swiftly down the corridor, Wuffie heard hurried footsteps coming quickly from behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with a panting trooper. Startled, the soldier ground to a halt and snapped a salute.  
  
"Well?!" Wuffie demanded, "What is it?"  
  
The soldier stammered, "We have three unaccounted squadrons of mobile suits!"  
  
"What?!" Wuffie'e eyes practically bulged out of his head, "How do you lose three squadrons of mobile suits? How is it that you are not aware of the misplacement of thirty-six pieces of highly advanced technology? Where are the pilots?!"  
  
"We... we... don't know sir! They're missing along with the suits!"  
  
"What types of suits were they?"  
  
"Virgos sir."  
  
Wuffie swore savagely. Turning around he sprinted back towards the command center. Skidding through the doors he shouted, "Someone find Marquis, now!"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dawn peaked over the mountains and spread a rosy light into the wooded valley. Stretching its wings a lark called out a sweet note and swooped from its branch. Captain Daris Trager tracked its flight from his perch on a supply crate. One of the men in his group raised a hunting rifle. Casually Trager raised a head and shook his head. The gun lowered.  
  
Camouflage nets stretched across the forest canopy concealing the hunched figures of twelve, now crimson Virgos. The paint was not quite dray and you could still see the outline of the Preventer crest.  
  
Captain Trager raised his coffee mug to his lips and let the warm liquid wash away the last morning chill in his joints. A soldier wandered over slowly and threw a casual salute. Trager nodded and raised his mug in return.  
  
"Sir the other two squads just checked in. We launch tomorrow at five hundred and make for rendezvous point."  
  
"What rendezvous point have we been assigned?"  
  
"Rendezvous point Treiz legacy."  
  
Trager smiled again and raised his mug in salute. "We are honored. All goes as planned."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Within the ruins of the lunar base, two messages were uploaded to the main antennae and beamed via an encrypted satellite relay to a receiving antennae located on a transport barge on the far side of the planet. The signal was swiftly decrypted by a routine program. When this had been finished the two messages flashed through a on ship relay to their separate destinations.  
  
The first was routed to the bridge communication blister where it was given top priority and forwarded direct to all commanding officers. It read as follows:  
  
MOBILE SUITE ORDER STATUS: COMPLETE  
  
QUANTITY: 500  
  
MODEL: VIRGO II, MOBILE DOLL  
  
The second message was also given top priority and forwarded directly a personal receiver in the barracks section. It read as follows:  
  
MOBILE SUITE STATUS: COMPLETE  
  
QUANTITY: 1  
  
MODEL: DEATHSCYTHE VENGEANCE  
  
SPECIALIZED SCHEMATICS: GUNDANIUM  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And so all the players are in place. All is ready and everything has been prepared. Now the only thing left to do is wait. It is midnight in the Sanq Kingdom. The moon is full. The final battle is only five hours away.  
  



	11. Operation: Starfall

  
Disclaimer: I am a fifteen year old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again  
  
CONCLUSION  
  
The Earth hung suspended in space like a blue green jewel. A million stars stretched into in to infinity like so many small diamonds. From this perspective all looked well. There was no indication of the turmoil and conflict embodied on that small planet.  
  
But there were other details within this scene omitted from the above description. Hundreds of small metallic shapes gathered opposite each other. They seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
Then an ardent beam of white hot light cut through the silence. Following this stream of super heated ions to its final destination reveals an explosion and the scream heralding the loss of human life. Immediately following that shot a million more crisscrossed in a deadly light show. The final battle for Earth had begun!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Within the Wraith's transport barge, the final units were being launched. Cobalt's Gundam had not yet been launched but all the Tauruses were gone. Those fifty mobile suits would be joined by seven renegade squadrons from Earth and five hundred mobile dolls, newly shipped from the lunar base.  
  
Duo stood on the flight deck and checked his watch. Another hour till his Gundam arrived. General Cobalt jogged across the deck wearing a flight suit with his helmet under one arm.  
  
"Why are you still here Walker?"  
  
"Suit's not here yet. When its in range I'll take one of the pods out and intercept the transport."  
  
"All right. But I refuse to have you standing here idle. Report to the bridge and look for a tactical weakness."  
  
"Sir." Duo tossed a salute.   
  
Cobalt returned it and sprinted towards his waiting Gundam. Clambering up the ladder, he closed the hatch. The crimson suit's eyes blazed green as it stepped away from its supports. The drive sections on the feet blazed blue-white as the Gundam blasted away toward the battle.  
  
Duo watched it for a moment and growled to himself, "I'll be damned if I do one thing to help you." With that he turned and strode swiftly toward the elevator.  
  
Quickly, Duo made his way towards the barracks. Along his way he passed the access corridor for the private shuttles. A light flickered at the end of the darkened shaft. Drawing his gun Duo crept silently to the corner. Sneaking a swift glance around the corner, Duo saw Dorothy Catilonia hunched over the security panel. Obviously, she was trying to get away.  
  
Duo planted a foot and pivoted into the center of the corridor, gun raised. Dorothy gasped and spun around in surprise. "Trying to escape?" Duo asked in an ironic voice.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's your fault she's dead!" Duo cocked the gun.  
  
"What?!" Dorothy looked incredulous. "You mean you're not with Cobalt?"  
  
Duo pulled the trigger. Dorothy's hand snapped to her chest and she fell to the floor, face frozen in an expression of surprise. her lips moved feebly for a moment and Duo bent near to hear her words.  
  
In a dry and quiet voice she croaked, "I'm sorry Quatre. You've been right all along. I'm sorry..." Her eyes fluttered shut. Duo nodded.  
  
Standing he looked down at her thin form, "I will tell him."  
  
With that he spun around and sprinted back to the main corridor. He did not look back. Quickly he made his way to the emergency pod racks. Glancing around furtively he pulled his duffel bag from where he had stashed two days before. Inside were his priest clothes and his old flight suit. Swiftly he changed into the comfortable clothing. Then he grabbed his helmet and scrambled into the nearest pod.  
  
The oblong craft blew its release bolts and the thrusters blazed. Slowly at first, but gaining momentum, the pod blasted away from the huge transport shift. Inside, Duo manipulated the controls as best he could in the low grade cockpit. Finally the blocky craft was oriented correctly. Duo pushed the main thrust button. His new suit and his battle for vengeance were only an hour away.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft stared in horror at her display. Reaching over to her comm, she snapped it on. Swearing vehemently, she screamed into the mic, "Damnit Zechs! I came here so you wouldn't have to! How can I protect you if you if you can't stay away from the battle?"  
  
After a short pause, her husbands voice came through the static. "Agent Wind to Agent Fire. Noin You can't protect me from the demon in my heart. Please don't worry about protecting me. Protect me by protecting yourself. Then I will have a reason to regain my humanity. I love you. Wind out."  
  
Noin stared at her comm, then nodded. Now she understood. The fire in her heart calmed and was hardened into a cold resolve. Now she would protect her husband. The Talgeese leveled its cannon at the oncoming wave of mobile dolls...  
  
As she was about to fire she noticed something odd. The head suit appeared to be an new model Taurus. This meant it was piloted since all the mobile dolls were Virgo IIs.  
  
"Lead suit of in coming Oz squadron. This is Agent Fire of the Preventer Agency. Stand down or you will not survive your attack."  
  
The suits kept coming. Sighing Noin adjusted her angle and fired. The beam of burning destruction cut through the squadron to the lead suits left, barely missing the Taurus. Shifting again, she fired once more. The suits on the right disappeared in a flurry of red-orange explosions. The Taurus slowed, as did the squadron's remaining three Virgos.  
  
Noin switched to her tactical frequency. "White Shield, split up and go to where you're needed. I'm fine here." A double click confirmed her order and her fifteen companion suits veered off towards the different rings of explosions that denoted the continuing struggles for dominance.  
  
Her comm clicked back to the broad band frequency and a familiar voice filled her cockpit. "Why are you stopping me Agent Fire?"  
  
Noin starred at the crimson suit in shock. "Lady Une! What are you doing?!"  
  
Une sounded weary, as if she was fighting an internal battle of her own. "I am doing what his excellency wishes."  
  
"You can't mean that! Treiz is dead!"  
  
Une's voice took on an ironic tone, "After all this time you don't understand me?"  
  
"I don't see why you're fighting for a man who died two years ago. What if this isn't what Treiz wanted? What if Cobalt's merely using him as a figurehead? Is that how you want honor him? By being manipulated?!"  
  
The retros on the Taurus fired. To Noin's surprise, a purple bladed beam saber ignited in its hand. The three remaining Virgos formed a shield perimeter and the quartet closed on the white suit at a horrific rate.  
  
In response, Noin fired her own boosters, pushing the suit for all its legendary and mortifying speed. The Dober cannon detached from its shoulder mount and drifted away as the Talgeese pulled its fiery blade from its alcove.  
  
The distance between the suits closed within mili seconds, both sabers swung and...  
  
They passed each other. One of the Virgos found itself separated from its torso and detonated in a shower of sparks and an angry ball of flame. The suits rounded on each other again. Both Virgos leveled their cannons. Two beams of deadly light cut through the abyss in quick succession, each drilling a precise hole through one of the escort Virgos. Noin took advantage of the pause, aimed, and fired. The lavender saber went spinning into oblivion, still gripped by the now useless hand.  
  
The crimson Taurus hung in space with an air of disappointment. Rising up behind it was a blue and gray suit, Dober cannon still clutched in hand. Noin threw a silent nod of thanks as her comm crackled to life. "Is everything all right here Agent Fire?" came the emotionless voice.  
  
"Everything's fine Trowa. Resume your battle, I must finish business here." Never one to waste words, Trowa merely activated his boosters and rocketed away. The only indication of his having been there was a slight ion trail of blue-white that swiftly faded and the flash-frozen bits of melted metal the marked the demise of a pair of soulless machines.  
  
Noin watched the blaze of light that marked his swift departure for a moment before turning her attention back to the crippled figure before her. The Taurus hung still. It slowly pulled the cannon off its back. In a seemingly reluctant manner, it flung the weapon away where it spun away out of view. The suit seemed to have an air of dejected defeat. Electricity crackled from one contact to another and crept and leaped across the smoldering stump that had been the arm of the suit.  
  
Noin's comm was activated once more, this time a face appeared. Une cried openly. Her tears sparkled in minuscule droplets that floated freely in the zero-g confines of the cockpit. Sobs shook her body and she trembled with the effort of some supreme internal struggle. "It... It must be... How could it not be what he wanted?" Une looked up into the camera, her eyes sparkling in pain and sadness. Her chocolate brown hair and come free of its braids and a few strands drifted in front of her face. "He left his orders... How could this be wrong?"  
  
Noin cleared her throat gently and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I... I loved him. I still love him!"  
  
"Then don't do this. He died so that there might be peace. Peace for you, peace for all mankind."  
  
Une smiled faintly through her tears. "Now I understand. Thank you. I finally understand."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zechs Marquise was in his element. Legions of enemy suits fell before the fury of his monstrous suit. And more came. Always more. The heat whip lashed out into space, slashing through a crimson Taurus. His beamsaber was a blur of blazing destruction. He knew that other Preventer pilots were having trouble with the lack of sensor capability, but Zechs was a born fighter. He relied on his own senses and skills.  
  
Through the whirling confusion of the battle, he saw a blur of crimson, larger than the other suits. Cracking a feral grin, he boosted after the Wraith. The demonic suit slashed its way clear of the battle with blinding speed. The Talgeese III swiftly pursued it. The Wraith spun and hung there waiting.  
  
Zechs knew that the suit was too fast for his Talgeese to match. Feinting as though to follow, he brought his cannon to bear. The nuclear fury of a billion stars welled within the black shaft. The beam shot through space at blinding speed. Wraith dodged easily and flew in a tight arc to come up behind the Talgeese. Zechs swore savagely and brought his amethyst blade around so fast that the arm servos groaned in protest. Wraith boosted up above the blade, its own saber raised high in preparation for a downward strike. Zechs boosted backwards and brought his own blade up to counter. Their blades locked for a moment and sparks poured into space as they tested each other. Each pilot pushed to the extreme and, within his cockpit, Zechs felt Cobalt giving way. The Wraith boosted backwards. Zechs screamed into the mic, "Coward!"  
  
Then he lit his burn thrusters and continued their deadly dance.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre Rabberba Winner hated battle with a passion. But these things that he was destroying had no soul. No life was lost by their demise. And so it was with a clear conscience that he flung himself at the oncoming masses.  
  
His heat sickles quartered a suit easily. The motion never stopped, bisecting two more Virgos and bringing them back into position for another strike. He had long ago used the last of the ammo in his neck machine guns and he worried about Trowa's situation with ammunition.  
  
Quite suddenly, he found himself in a patch of calm. The next wave had not yet arrived. Things seemed to be going well. Then he checked his screens. The preventers had sustained 47% losses already. The inability to sense their opponents was causing serious havoc. He quickly identified the location of his friends. To his surprise he saw that Zechs was fighting the mysterious Wraith Gundam. He appeared to be doing quite well too. Wuffie was in the thick of things, as was to be expected. Trowa seemed to have developed a pattern of dropping into the center of an enemy formation and opening fire, then quickly boosting to another before the stunned opponents could react.  
  
Then the next wave was upon him and Quatre had no more time for thought.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trent Jacobs sat in his cockpit and stared in terror at the horror around him. He had never before experienced this level of carnage, nor seen anything as terrifying as three Gundams united in battle.  
  
Then he remembered his orders. Swallowing hard, he activated his comm to the Preventer's tactical frequency.  
  
"To Preventer Agents Wind, Water, Earth, or Fire, this is Trent Jacobs of the Wraith Organization."  
  
Sally Poe's face appeared on his screen. "This is Water, what do you want?"  
  
"I have a message to deliver. You are asked to stand down in your battle against the Wraith Gundam. I have been asked to inform you that this will be taken care of by agent Death."  
  
An expression of shocked confusion passed over Sally's face. "Duo?" she whispered.  
  
Trent nodded solemnly, then continued in a businesslike manner, "I have also been ordered to transmit the following sensor settings that will allow you to detect our suits." He reached over to the comm controls and entered an exact frequency pattern. Taking a deep breath, he hit the transmit button.  
  
In her cockpit, Sally watched the display a series of numbers and letters appeared on her screen. Over the comm she heard Trent say, "Try it now. Can you see them now?"  
  
Sally nodded an affirmative. Trent cleared his throat. "One other thing," he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to join you. Could you please identify me as a friendly so I don't accidentally get shot by one of our own?"  
  
Sally smiled and tapped a few keys on her display. "No problem. It's done."  
  
Trent nodded his thanks and said, "May the stars watch over you, Agent Water."  
  
Sally turned her attention back towards the battle, "And you Trent Jacobs." Swiftly she switched to the tight beam tactical frequency. After imposing a sever encryption to prevent interception, she transmitted the scanner settings across the band.  
  
With that task finished she turned and boosted towards the next wave.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Commander Darris Trager watched with the struggling opposition with quiet amusement. Didn't they realize how futile it was? There was no doubt of their courage, but they lacked enough skill to fight properly without scanners.  
  
His wave descended on another group of Preventer suits. One of the suits to his left suffered a hit and disintegrated into cloud of heated vapor and metal splinters. They began firing and it seemed both sides were determined to hold lines, as opposed to disintegrating into a confusing mass of dog fights.  
  
His comm flickered as it received the wash from a transmission on another frequency. There was a pause among the preventers and it almost seemed that they were about to give up. Then, they opened fire as one, this time with deadly accuracy.  
  
Trager gathered his group around him and prepared to charge when suddenly, a huge suit boosted into their midst. Trager gasped in surprise as a mechanical dragon head reared up in front of him. Then his world went white...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The alarm on the console let out a quick succession of beeps, bring Duo to full wakefulness. He had dozed lightly on the way to the rendezvous point. Pulling on his helmet, he glanced out the viewpoint. The transport boosted through space ahead of him. The main thrusters glowed bright blue white as the huge ship lumbered towards the battle. As the pod came around the curvature of the Earth the flurry of explosions that marked the battle came into view over the horizon.  
  
Duo locked the pods thrust control for one last burn, then made his way to the hatch. The last command kicked in and oriented the pods hatch to the transport.  
  
Duo put his back to the hatch and put his hand over the control. He quietly mumbled to himself, "Gee Heero, You know how I hate copying you, but its gotta be done. I'm sure you understand." With that he hit the hatch release. The hatch blew into space. The air in the pod exploded into the vacuum, carrying Duo with it and propelling him towards the transport. He flew at the ship at an angle that, if followed, would bring him past the ship's nose and off into oblivion.  
  
Duo did not plan to follow that trajectory for long. From a holster on his belt, he pulled a magnetic grapple and reel. As he drew level with the airlock, he fired and watched the small disk hurtle towards its destination. The grapple hit and stuck right next to the hatch control. Rather than risk loosing it as it came taut, Duo began to reel it in immediately. He activated the magnates on the palms of his gloves as he sped towards the ship. The line came taut and threatened to pull itself from his grasp, but he held firm. Duo hit the hull none to gently and bounced away for a moment, then he slammed his hand against the metal armor. The magnets stuck and Duo opened the hatch. Pulling himself into the airlock he closed it again behind him.  
  
The airlock cycled quickly and Duo pulled off his helmet. In zero-g environment he drifted across the hold. His new Gundam lay strapped to a transport block on the deck. He would need it soon enough, but first he needed to make a few adjustments to the final coordinates. Drifting to the bridge, he swiftly commanded the ship to turn a few degrees. With the new change, the transport would come strait into the center of the battle.   
  
Only ten more minutes...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
General Cobalt was getting tired. He knew that Zechs Marquise was the better pilot and stronger warrior of the two. It was only through constant use of his suit's superior speed that he remained unscathed.  
  
He spun the suit around. The Talgeese was far away but closing quickly. Cobalt brought a contingent of twenty five mobile dolls between himself and the oncoming suit.  
  
A blip on his sensors caught his eye. A suit transport was making its way towards them at top speed. Cobalt hit his comm switch, "General Walker, is that you?"  
  
"Yes." came Duo's reply.  
  
Cobalt cracked a malevolent grin. "Good, show me your new toy. I hope I'll be surprised."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Cobalt wondered at the grim tone he heard in his subordinate's voice. The transport was directly in front of him, passing laterally about five kilometers away. At first nothing seemed to happen, then...  
  
A red line glowed diagonally down across the side of the transport. The ship exploded. Cobalt watched in horror as the silhouette within the fireball threw open its black wings. The fire subsided revealing a jet black suit with glowing green eyes. It had an impressive wing span. In its hands it clutched a beamscythe with a blade of epic proportions. At the base of the shaft, another scythe blade flared to life.  
  
Cobalt gasped into the mic in terror, "You... you're... You're dead!"  
  
A grim voice replied simply, "Surprise."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo stared out of his cockpit in hatred at the Crimson suit before him.  
  
Cobalt screamed over the comm, "I killed you! How are you alive?!"  
  
In the same flat voice Duo replied, "Death cannot die." Then he arced his beamscythe into a blaze of destruction and shot towards the Wraith Gundam. Wraith blocked with its sword and flew a complex series of turns to evade the next slash.  
  
Too any one watching the battle it would be impossible to distinguish more than blurs of crimson, black, and green rebounding off each other. Neither pilot wasted time with words.  
  
Duo was infinitely more skilled and his suit had stronger armor. But it could do nothing to compare with the sheer speed and maneuverability of the Wraith. Cobalt was milking his suit's thrusters for all they were worth.   
  
Duo spun around in an anticipatory block just in time to stop a killing slash to his power pack. Duo reversed his grip and attempted to cut Wraith diagonally, but the suit was already gone.  
  
Then it was behind him again. Its sword knocked the beamscythe away. The weapon spun away in a glowing circle that swiftly vanished. Duo comm crackled with triumphant laughter, "Haven't we played this game before, Maxwell?"  
  
With a desperate lunge, Duo slapped the sword away. As the Wraith activated its boosters to flee. He came up behind it and circled his arms around its chest.  
  
Cobalt screamed in frustration, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The two suits went spiraling upward, drive sections blazing under the strain. Over the comm, Duo heard Quatre scream, "Duo! What are you doing?!"  
  
As he struggled to hold onto the twisting suit before him, Duo grunted, "Dorothy says you were right all along. She's sorry."  
  
Cobalt cut back onto the line, "Just what do you think you're going to accomplish?! You have no weapon!"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and pushed a red button on his elbow console. Hilde's face drifted before his eyes. Calmly he said, "I will be the great destroyer never again."  
  
The drive sections on the Wraith gave one last surge and died from the strain. The two suits hung suspended on a diamond studded backdrop. The outlines of Duo's suit began to glow red, followed by the armor plates themselves. Red, brightening to white and...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOM! The suit seemed to expand into an all engulfing ball of light that swallowed not only itself, but the Wraith as well. The explosion burned brightly for a moment, then inevitably it faded. Cold cinders and twisted fragments of molten metal were all that marked the resting ground of the God of Death.  
  
From somewhere across the cosmic expanses, beyond human comprehension, Duo's soul smiled. A blaze of glory suited him just fine.  
  
END  
  



End file.
